cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Horror Night
|caption 3 = The Horror Night}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) The Horror Night is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Global Halloween 2019 event released for the Global version of Crash Fever. After the events of A Dangerous Game, Tom Sawyer congratulates Scorpio for her victory in the costume tournament. However, he soon brings up that some of the participants had gone missing, and he had wanted to keep the incident secret from people so as to not cause panic. Since Scorpio looked strong, he brought it up with her to look into who the individual behind the disappearances was. Marie Curie, Silvia, and Benedict offer to help out. Tom Sawyer mentions that there were other customers of something called ALICEVANIA who were asking about it as well. Benedict inquires as to what ALICEVANIA is, and Tom Sawyer responds by saying its the main event of the Halloween party - a giant labyrinth tower game created by many people working together. Tom Sawyer admits he didn't expect people to get lost and disappear in the tower. He then mentions there were several devices in the tower, and the plan was to give prizes to those who managed to clear the tower. He says it's not too easy to get through the tower, but he figured the group would be able to handle it. Tom Sawyer takes them over to ALICEVANIA and they start going through it. Scorpio tells the group to be careful, but Marie Curie stumbles a bit. Scorpio notices the hem of her outfit was bent, and tells her she needs to be cautious since her outfit is quite bold. Marie Curie points out that Scorpio's outfit is even more so. Scorpio then reminds her that it wasn't her choice of outfit and was overdoing it. Marie Curie then says that Scorpio seemed to be fine wearing it, and appeared to take a liking to the outfit, but Scorpio tells her to stop and not be so clingy. Marie Curie apologizes, and they continue on through the tower. Eventually, they reach the top, and find Jeon Woochi there. Benedict asks about who he is, and he says that he is "The Ambassador of Sunpu, which Korea wants to hide", and claims that he is "The Esteemed God of Death, Gangrim". The adapter quickly tells the others that its just Jeon Woochi, although he tries to claim otherwise. Scorpio asks him if he was the kidnapper, and without putting much thought into it, he says he is the rare kidnapper Jeon Woochi before quickly correcting himself to say Gangrim instead, and mentions he will steal anything, while adding "even your heart...?". They then fight through some more of ALICEVANIA's challenges, including a test where they have to deal as much damage as they can to a target without destroying it. They soon reach Jeon Woochi and defeat him. Jeon Woochi remarks that the group seems pretty strong, and then breaks the fourth wall to ask if the level designer had lowered his stats. Scorpio just states that he seems to be missing a few screws, and says he's going to pay for all the people he hurt. Confused, Jeon Woochi breaks the fourth wall again to check the story, and realize he made a mistake. He quickly mentions that he wasn't the criminal they're looking for. He then says he at least got some treasure, and then runs off. The group notices that all the prizes from the contest and ALICEVANIA are gone, and realized Jeon Woochi had taken all of them. Silvia then notices her key reacting to something, and wonders what it could be, since Azathoth had been calmed down during the events of Azathoth Rebirth. Silvia then takes the group in one direction while Marie Curie notes that its the opposite direction that Jeon Woochi went in. They soon find a group of people lying unconscious on the ground, and notice a mysterious man standing over them. The man inquires as to who they are, but Scorpio questions him on who he is and if he was the one that caused all the people to fall unconscious, although Scorpio gets the feeling that she has met the man before. The man comments that it was a disaster, and asks what of it. Benedict asks if he was the one behind the kidnappings, but he responds that he has no reason to do that. Benedict asks who it was, if not him. The man says that of course it was him, and asks what of it. Scorpio angrily curses at him, and asks what he did to the people there. The man just says that, for the moment, he would say that he saved them. Scorpio asks how putting them all to sleep is saving them, but the man confusingly says that they were victims that were being beaten, so he helped them. Scorpio just gets angrier, and Silvia points out there is no real way they can figure out if he's lying. The man then corrects them and says he was surely spewing lies, and that he was the one responsible for putting all the people there to sleep. He then talks to himself, wondering if Silvia could possibly be something he was thinking of. Scorpio moves to attack him, arguing he is clearly the criminal for putting the people to sleep. He just responds to not misunderstand him, and says that Silvia looks like she needs to be saved as well. He dives under Scorpio's attack and heads for Silvia. Marie Curie tries to stop him, but he tells her that she is in the way and attacks her. Benedict uses her staff to stop his attack, and they try attacking him back. He manages to withstand their attacks, but runs off. Benedict asks if Marie Curie is OK, and she said that its more important to check on Silvia. Scorpio mentions she'll go find Tom Sawyer, and runs off. Tom Sawyer asks Marie Curie if she feels any different, and she says that when the man stopped moving she thought she had heard whispers. Tom Sawyer asks Benedict if she managed to find any clues, and she says they have, thanks to Marie Curie's outfit; however, she will have to research it some. Marie Curie tells the others that Benedict had added a user analysis function to her dress to fit with the vampire look. Tom Sawyer then tells the group he is happy they found the missing people, and thanks them for checking it out. Silvia notices another present, and Tom Sawyer mentions that he had prepared two prizes by mistake, and wanted to give them the prize as thanks. Silvia mentions she didn't really do anything, but Scorpio points out that she led them to the culprit. Meanwhile, Ptolemaeus sends a call to Ophiuchus, accidentally mentioning Scorpio instead at first. Ophiuchus asks if Scorpio managed to get outside Black Ground, but Ptolemaeus just responds that it is confidential, although Ophiuchus remarks that it must mean that she did. Ophiuchus tells Ptolemaeus to tell him the story, and she gets straight to the point about Scorpio's reports, and how it might be related to Sagittarius. Ophiuchus asks if she leaked data to the outside, but Ptolemaeus denies having done so, and says that even if she did the readings would look the same. He asks if there is anything else, and Ptolemaeus says there might be someone who could turn out to be a friend. Ophiuchus inquires as to what kind of person they are, but Ptolemaeus says she doesn't know, but they could be fun. Ophiuchus says he would like to meet them, but Ptolemaeus says that he needs to come back as soon as possible. Ophiuchus remarks that he thought he had finally gotten outside, but Ptolemaeus just tells him that she just wants to make sure they're prepared. Gemini arrives back to Ophiuchus's location. Ptolemaeus hangs up, and Gemini asks if she had wanted something. Ophiuchus tells her that they need to go back in order to make preparations. Gemini complains that she just got back, but the two head back to Black Ground. Counter Units The Regional Festival event counter units to this quest are Benedict and the Halloween version of Marie Curie. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Global Ultimates